


Eighteen Weeks

by Black_Lotus



Series: Puppy Dog Eyes [5]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art, F/M, Fluff, Jenkins' Bow Tie, Pregnant Cassandra, True Love, baby shopping, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: Jenkins and Cassandra go baby shopping.





	Eighteen Weeks

 

At eighteen weeks into her pregnancy Cassandra's stomach had started to round making her actually look like an expectant mother, Jenkins often found himself watching the woman he loved with her hand rested on her small but healthy baby bump, a soft smile on her face. _She's so beautiful_ was one of the two thoughts that went through his mind every time he watched her, _Cassie's going to be a perfect Mother_ was the other.

After her eighteen week scan – which had gone by with flying colors, though Cassandra and Jenkins hadn't wanted to know their baby's gender – the redhead had convinced her handsome knight to take her 'bump shopping' as Cassandra called it.  Jenkins had painted the nursery in a gentle Persian green and fitted a fluffy white carpet, cotton colored drapes for a window that didn't actually show the outdoor world and even put up shelving . He'd wanted it to be a surprise but Cassandra's curiosity had, of course, led her to following him and discover ed his little secret. After a little debate and being covered in sweet kisses they'd decided to furnish it together, Jenkins had though it had been something he'd wanted to do himself but the idea of doing it together made it even more special.

The fortunate thing about having a door to anywhere was that Jenkins could take his pregnant redhead to any baby store she wanted, so when Cassandra decided she hated everything in every one they'd visited – in a somewhat hormonal mood that Jenkins was never going to mention – he'd been able to take her to a rather popular baby boutique in the middle of New York. As soon as Cassandra walked in she shot to the back of the richly decorated building, straight passed another couple and into an isle of cushions leaving Jenkins to trail after her. He ground to a halt upon seeing every type of fruit known to man in pillow form, some even had smiley faces on them.

“What fresh fruit themed hell have you brought me to, woman?”

Cassandra just chuckled as she started to look around, for a time Jenkins stood there observing how happy she was as he straightened his navy tie and white shirt cuffs. After a few moments she filled her arms with a few things she thought were adorable; a soft azure blanket, a little white and green striped onesie and a grey bear.  _Finally!_ Thought the knight, _she's found a baby store she likes_ and with that he went off to get a cart since he could sense his bank account weeping by the end of their little outing. As he vanished around the corner a woman approached Cassie with a fake grin plastered on her face, clearly she worked there.

“Can I help you?” She asked in a rather annoying tone.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm a bit everywhere today.” Cassandra tried to be kind. 

“Well then, it was nice of your father to come with you and help.”

“Who?” The redhead asked with a puzzled face.

“The man with the bow tie.” The grey eyed woman explained, that fake grin still resting on her lips.

“He's not my father!”

Cassandra hadn't meant to snap, intellectually she knew people were always going to jump to the assumption they were father and daughter but the idea still angered her; more so now her pregnancy hormones had really started to circle her system. When she looked at Jenkins she no longer noticed his age, she just saw the man she loved, the man who would do anything for her.

Sudden realisation flashed across the sales assistance's face along with something that could only be interpreted as disgust. The Librarian had managed to remain rather calm up until that point but seeing that look of abhorrence as though she'd got something to be ashamed of, she'd never felt so insulted in all her life. Before she could explode though Jenkins returned and placed the three items into the cart, completely unaware of the ticking time bomb Cassie had almost become. At least she'd not thought he'd noticed, over his fifteen hundred odd years he'd become rather astute at noticing tension, he'd just been about to ask about it when Cassandra rose up on her tiptoes and pressed a loving kiss to his pink lips, her tongue slipping into his mouth for a quick but deep kiss. Cassie pulled back and looked at the saleswoman with something between a glare and a grin. 

“Where are your cribs?” She asked as though the whole incident had never happened. 

The woman with long dark hair directed them but didn't follow, thankfully. Cassandra linked her arm with Jenkins' own and headed through to the other side of the store where several unique and beautiful cribs were displayed.

“Cassandra, My Love, what's wrong?” The white-haired man finally asked as she broke off from him to peruse the cribs. “You're not normally rude.” 

“It's nothing.” She told him a little too quickly without looking at him.

“Clearly it's not _nothing._ Tell me?” His voice was so gentle, a voice that just made Cassie want to wrap herself up in it and never come out.

“I... I'm just getting hormonal.” She said, brushing it off.

“What did the saleswoman say to you?” It could have only been her who upset the Librarian, in the back of his mind Jenkins knew it had to be something to do with him. 

The redhead sighed. “... She thought you were my Father and then looked at me like it was disgusting when she found out the truth.”

“Ah.” Almost instantly Jenkins had wrapped her up in his strong arms in a hug.

Meanwhile over at the register desk, the dark-haired woman who'd upset Cassie had joined her friend leaning against the glass desk.

“Egh! That should be illegal.” The dark-haired woman muttered to herself.

“Hello to you too, Tamara.” Said the blonde in a Russian accent as she straightened a basket of wrapped pacifiers. “And what should be illegal?” 

“Fucking a dude old enough to be your Dad. It's gross, Yulia.” Tamara pulled a somewhat pained face. “From the looks of his suit he's loaded and I bet she's a gold digger.” 

“Or maybe she loves him despite his age?” Suggested Yulia, her accent had softened with so many years of living in America. “We can't help who we fall in love with.” 

“Nah, it's just wrong, Yulia. I mean, he knocked her up.”

“There's no set age for having a child.” The blonde Russian pointed out softly, in all honesty Yulia didn't see what Tamara's problem was. “They seem happy together, see how he's holding her.” She gestured towards the back of the store where Jenkins was still cuddling his Cassandra. “He loves her... and he's got a protective sexy thing going on.”

“Oh, not you too.” Tamara stood straight with an _I can't believe this_ look on her face. “You don't wanna be with a guy and end up thinking about your Dad, it's just weird and gross.”

“That doesn't even make sense. Tell you what, I'll serve them for you... save you from the perv.” She added the last bit sarcastically but Tamara didn't seem to notice. 

“Thanks! He'll probably want a leash for her next.”

The blonde sighed and walked off to serve the young woman and her very tall partner. Tamara had always been overly opinionated and rather pedantic and to be honest it annoyed Yulia to hell and back. 

“Hello, can I help you at all?”

The redhead didn't seem to notice Yulia at first, at least not until Jenkins prompted her. 

“Cassandra?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes, thank you. I want something older looking, it doesn’t need to be antique or anything but it needs to have charm. Gender neutral too.” 

“Don't know what you're having yet I take it?” They didn't want to know their baby's gender but Jenkins insisted it was a girl. Yulia flashed them a smile. “I think I might have just the thing. Follow me please.” The blonde turned and lead them further back into the shop. “This is made of rosewood and carved with Celtic knots. Is this anything like what you have in mind, Miss?” 

The redhead grinned. “It's wonderful, it looks almost medieval.” Jenkins tried to resist rolling his eyes at that. “Jenkins, I love it! Don't you?”

“Indeed, it will go nicely with the rest of the nursery.”

“The crib is handmade so it's a little more expensive, it costs-” Jenkins cut the blonde Russian off with a polite smile.

“Money isn't an issue.” Anything his darling Cassandra wanted for their baby she'd get.

Yulia smiled up at the Jenkins, she liked this man, there was something in his eyes that screamed protector and hero. Tamara had always been so focused on looks – that was why she constantly dated jerks – but Yulia preferred to see the person for who they were, in fact she'd be quite happy to end up with a man like the one before her. He was clearly a lot older than his pregnant lover but he loved her and that was what was important,  _his hair is somewhat magnificent too,_ she thought.

“What every woman wants to hear from the father of their child.” She smiled.

“Just wait until she gets be to the baby clothes section.” Jenkins flashed a grin and and Yulia found herself chuckling. _Let's add charming to his list of pros._

The new sales assistant was of far more help and much more friendly that the dark-haired woman before her, so much so that Cassandra actually relaxed, the redhead knew she needed to grow thicker skin, that there were always going to be people like the dark haired woman judging them. Cassandra knew their opinion didn't matter but it was going to take a while for all the looks and remarks to start rolling off her back. Yulia seemed to enjoy helping them and after a short time – that was what Cassandra called it, Jenkins knew it was really an hour and fifteen minutes – the cart was almost entirely full with things for the baby.

After Yulia had rung up all of the baby's new things – thankfully Tamara was nowhere in sight – she flashed them a grin. 

“The crib's are all made to order so will take some time to be ready for you. If you'd like to leave a contact number we can call you when it is prepared and schedule delivery.” 

“We live in another state, if it's alright with you I'll have someone come and collect it to make things easier.” Jenkins told her, eyes glinting.

“Sure, of course, we'll call you as soon as it's ready.”

Jenkins listed his number while Cassandra cuddled into his suit clad arm happily, she was starting to get sleepy and rather hungry again, _I want fries, lots of fries... and ketchup!_ Her mind started to mutter as she became oblivious to the conversation between Jenkins and Yulia.  


"Спасибо” (Thank you) Said Jenkins as she handed him his receipt, Yulia looked up with surprise. 

“Вы говорите по-русски?” (Do you speak Russian?)

“Да, немного” (Yes, a little) Jenkins picked up the bags and with one last 'thank you' to Yulia he left the store with Cassandra still on his arm. 

“You speak Russian?”

“I speak several languages, one picks them up when one has been alive as long as I have.” He paused momentarily to kiss Cassandra's forehead. “I'm a man of many talents, My Love.” 

“I might make you prove that.” She grinned. “I love you, Jenkins.”

“I love you too, Cassie. Shall we return to The Library?”

Cassandra nodded happily. “Home.”

THE END


End file.
